The Rise of Mortality
by God of Sauce
Summary: Percy is betrayed by his companions and exiled from North America. As he journies far from his old home he encounters a completely new world. There he discovers dark entities, newfound power, and yet another war on the horizon. This war forces our hero to return to his Greek roots and save the world, but does he have the strength to do so?


Author POV

How do I begin? Well, I'll start with this. Mana. Chi. Prana. KI. I even like to call it Avi. It goes by many names, but they all speak of the same thing; the life force that runs about inside us. Every living thing has some amount of this essential energy flowing through it.

Though, out of everything that have this special energy, Humans contain the most. Some believe it's because we have souls, others speculate it's because we were created from the earth itself, but whatever the case, human beings have more stored up inside them than any other creature in existence. The gods themselves don't have more Chi than humans, despite the fact it's the source of their power.

The reason Humans cannot use wield Avi like the _O so powerful gods_ is because they removed the information of how from humanities' minds in fear that we would surpass them in power and challenge their rule. In the days of old, some people used it without knowing so, and we called them witches, warlocks, and wizards.

Now days, the gods, Titans, and Primordial gods are the only ones who know how to wield Chi, though only to a limited extent, which is why they are confined to a specific set of powers. Ex. Zeus is the God of the Sky and wields the power of air, but cannot control water because his control over Chi is not diverse enough to permit it. Though the special thing about Humans is our dominance over the energy is so advanced and grand it could control all of the elements and more. Thus is why the gods were so fearful long ago.

Now that we have the basics down I can start the story. It begins with a 19-year-old man named Perseus Achilles Jackson, the accused betrayer of Olympus.

Percy stared grimly at the gray sky, his hands fiddling inside his hoodie pocket. He was sitting on a bench in front of the Empire State building waiting for his audience with the gods. He was called out to attend the Winter Solstice for reasons unknown to him, and he felt unbearably anxious. As far as he knew no demigod was allowed to attend solstices without an important reason.

He brought a cup of hot chocolate to his lips, relishing the warmth the sweet liquid brought. Setting it down next to him, he thought of everything that happened in the recent months his life. He no longer had real friends, and he didn't even know why. They all just left him alone and treated him like trash, and any time he tried to ask why they acted as such, they regarded even more anger and disgust. Even Annabeth left him, saying she wouldn't date anyone who had done the things he'd done.

The only person who did talk to him was Nico, because he hadn't heard 'what he'd done' for the sole reason he lived with Hades. Percy sighed deeply and put in his headphones, tapping his foot to the rhythm of Me Myself and I, the somber melody putting his thoughts to rest.

A few minutes later, an Olympian servant arrived to take him, and they went up to Olympus. As the pair ascended the elevator, Percy's thoughts fleeted back to his life at camp. All the hate had started about 3 months after the war. For a little while he tolerated it, but when he couldn't stand it anymore he left camp, going the only place where he knew he was loved; his mother's house. When he arrived there, he found her lying dead on the floor with a sword sticking out of her chest. Next to her was a note that said, _'I'm back bitch -Kellie'_. Needless to say he found and destroyed her.

For about a week Percy stayed on the streets, fending for himself. But Nico soon came and talked with him, urging him to return to camp out of concern for his well-being. In consideration of the only mortal who still cared for him, he went back to camp and endured the consistent hostility. Since everyone there didn't like him, he stayed in his cabin, training. It wasn't as if there was a real threat, but it was one of the few activities he could do to get his mind off the loneliness. Of all the horrible monsters he'd fought, abandonment was worst.

During the next month of his isolation, he accidentally broke some of the floor boards lifting weights. Unfortunately, the hole was wide enough for his body to fit in and he fell through. When he sat up, thankfully unscathed, he saw he was in a cave. He could see a light and felt fast moving water at the end, so he decided to follow it. When he reached the end, he noticed it formed an opening underneath a waterfall. ' _The way the light shines through the waterfall is beautiful,'_ he thought to himself. Percy decided that since his cabin was pretty dull and familiar, he'd make this space his new home. He spent the next month or so remodeling the cave to make it livable; adding furniture, lighting, a training area, etc.

Over the next year and a half Percy existed below his cabin training his body and mind. He picked up the art of meditating and in doing so, he began feel everything around him. He didn't understand it but loved it nonetheless. He only went to the surface for food and clothing, but other than specific needs he stayed below ground.

"Sir… Sir!" An annoyed servant waved his hand in front Percy's face. "Huh? What?" "The elevator has stopped, it's time to get off!" He flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, my apologies." The servant just shook his head and began walking forward. Percy sighed and followed behind him, knowing his social skills weren't the best, and honestly who could blame him? Being alone for so long makes one lose such skills.

As they approached the throne room, Percy pulled off his hoodie and pants, revealing a navy blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled and crisp gray jeans. Slipping them in his bag, he walked forward and waited for the man to tell him something. The servant motioned for him to wait and cracked the doors open, seeing if they were ready. He then turned back to Percy and said formally, "They are ready for you, sir." Percy nodded in thanks and walked in.

 **Percy POV**

As I stepped into the throne room and looked at all of the faces of the gods I sighed. If the stony faces on them was anything to go by, I had an idea of what was about to happen. I bowed to Zeus saying, "My Lord." "Perseus Achilles Jackson, do you know why you have been called here today?" His voice thundered out. I shook my head. He looked over to Athena.

"You have been charged with treason against the gods during the war with the giants. Two eyewitnesses saw you speaking with the giants and trading information when no one was watching, then murdering a demigod in cold blood." Athena said curtly. I was so shocked I didn't say anything. Who could put forth such wild accusations against me after I did so much for them? I took a deep breath to regain my wits. "That's preposterous, who brought these charges against me!?"

From behind Zeus' throne, Octavian walked out. "Wait…," I said, flabbergasted, "You believe this rat?" Octavian sneered at me. "No, not at first," Hera piped in, "But after the other demigod came forward, it was undeniable." I thought over who could have hated me enough to lie on me but came up blank. "Who was it?" I asked, anger lacing my voice like poison. Once again, from behind Zeus' throne a demigod stepped out, but when I saw them I couldn't believe my eyes.

"A-Annabeth?"

Her soft blonde hair was as curly as ever, her stormy gray eyes and angular cheekbones were emitting beauty like never before. I was in such extreme shock I didn't hear Zeus calling my name. " **PERSEUS!"** The sound jostled me from my trance and my head swiveled up faster than a bullet. "I said, what do you have to say to these accusations?" I just shook my head slowly, looking down and tuning everything out. It was all too much for me. I was being overloaded with betrayal and heartbreak, not only from Annabeth but everyone at camp. I just wasn't sure how much more I could take before I exploded.

I don't remember how long I was like that, in my own little self-destructive world, but suddenly I felt a soft hand tug my own, causing me to open my eyes and look down. I saw the smiling face of a little girl. The smile was so contagious I couldn't help but smile back despite everything going on. Hestia then wrapped her arms around me, filling me with warmth and good memories. I was a bit shocked at first, but I soon returned the hug, holding on tight and savoring it.

After a minute, I heard a cough and opened my eyes, seeing the Olympian counsel looking at me with various expressions. Zeus then said awkwardly, "Um, I think that's enough hugging, we need to go on to business." I let Hestia out of my arms and she gave me a warm smile, returning to her throne next to the Hearth.

"Now, as I asked before, what do you have to say to these accusations?" I looked over to Hestia, nodding my head slightly in thanks, before returning to Zeus with renewed vigor. "I say these charges are false and the people giving them can go to Hades." I put a smile on my face and waved to Annabeth and Octavian who in turn began to seethe in anger.

Zeus looked conflicted for a second, before arriving at a decision. "Well, I must say I don't know who to believe, but I do know someone must pay. It is the law. Rather than killing you like I would've if these charges were proven true, you will be banished and have your powers stripped from you. All connections to the Greek Pantheon will be taken from you, including the godly DNA in your blood. If you are ever seen in the northern portion of America again you will be killed on sight. It is the least punishment I can give you." A few people in the room yelled out in outrage, namely my Father, Hades, Hestia, and Hermes, but I held up my hand silencing them.

"Zeus, I accept my punishment." I saw the gods previously mentioned began to say protest further, so I explained. "Listen, all the people at camp hate me, so I have no friends there, the only people who want me around are gods, and even then they hardly see me anyways so it's okay. Plus, you guys can just Iris Message me anytime." The gods who cared about me seemed content with the answer, but from the melancholy aura about them I felt they still didn't want me to leave.

I took a deep breath, then turned to Zeus. "I am ready." He held out his hand. "Riptide please." I sighed, taking the pen out of my pocket. "It seems our journey comes to a close, old friend. Thank you." It glowed and I smiled in a forlorn manner, watching the epic blade part from myself to the King. "Poseidon, will you do the honors?" My father frowned and walked over to me, putting his hand on my forehead. "I'm sorry my son. I denounce you as my child, revoking your powers and connection to the sea through me." I suddenly felt powerless, as if the one thing I loved was ripped away from me, and in a sense that's exactly what happened.

"Now you have 24 hours to say your goodbyes and pack your things, but after that I expect you to be gone. Your mortality should set in completely within the hour, so make sure you get your things from camp before then. Additionally, you should know a few bodily changes may occur after your mortality sets in as well. Council dismissed." Most of the gods flashed out after that, but Apollo, Hermes, my father, Artemis, and Hestia stayed behind.

"Hey bro, it's pretty sad to hear you're leaving and all, so I decided to give you a few non-Greek gifts." He handed me an ukulele and a small black box. "Ukulele is pretty easy to learn so I thought you'd enjoy something to take up your time. The cube is an artificial intelligence that contains everything we know about… well everything." I chuckled at his words and put down my gifts to give him a bro hug. "Thanks man." He nodded and flashed out.

Hermes walked up to me next, handing me a folded up piece of paper. "If you unfold the paper and say someone's name, it pulls up a real time image of them and allows you to talk to them. It's better than an Iris message since it has an unlimited time and you don't have to include the location. Plus, it's much better quality, as well as extremely hard to come by so don't lose it." I smiled at the gift, thinking of it's good use, and put it down next to Apollo's. "Thank you." He nodded his head with a smile, saying, "Good luck out there," then disappeared.

Artemis came up and smiled at me. "For being the first decent male in existence, here's this," she handed me a silver hoodie, "it will keep your body at an optimal temperature in whatever weather you are in." I thanked her and she flashed away.

My dad ran up to me and engulfed me in a bear hug, and I hugged back just as tightly. He released me and looked me up and down with tears in his eyes, before saying, "Percy, you may not officially be my offspring anymore, but I will always see you as my son." My eyes began to water as I responded. "And you my father." He smiled and we hugged again. "Now, for the gifts." He summoned a satchel, two debit cards, a blue and gold medallion, then handed them to me. "The satchel's enchanted to have unlimited space, the cards have unlimited money of and mortal currency, and, well, see the medallion as a memento of me and the sea." I grinned at his embarrassment and told him, "Thank you, dad, it means a lot." He returned the smile and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You'd better not get into too much trouble, mister." "Dad, you know me better." We then shared a laugh, a meaningful glance, and he flashed away. I slipped the medallion around my neck and loaded up all of my new gifts into the satchel, then closed it and put the strap over my shoulder.

Now it was just Hestia and I. "Hello Percy. It's really saddening to see you go. I'm going to miss you dearly." She transformed into her 20-year-old form and wrapped her arms around me tightly, and I hugged back with just as much vigor. Hestia had always cared for me in my time of need. "Well, I've got a gift for you as well. Here it is," a staff with multiple designs burned into it appeared in her hands, "just a regular looking staff that's unbreakable. For your travels." I took it gratefully and put it into the satchel. "Thank you, Hestia. You've helped me in so many aspects of my life, and I can wish you nothing but the best. Perhaps one day we'll meet again, but until then, farewell." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Farewell Perseus." Then, she disappeared. _'Now it's time for me to get out of here.'_

When I arrived at camp, barely anyone gave me the time of day, and the ones who did talk to me just said good riddance. I guess word already got to camp. But it was to no avail, as I was on a mission and didn't need to focus on them.

Once in my cave I put a picture of my mom, some extra clothes, non-perishable food, and various other supplies in my satchel, then climbed the latter out and exited the Poseidon cabin. I pulled out the staff Hestia gave me and walked out of camp. When I reached the top of Half-Blood hill, I looked down on the place I used to call home. I then took a deep breath, steeling myself. This was no longer my home, and now, now I had to wander. I walked down the hill, my mortality finally setting in.

The first thing I did was go to a hunting store in New York to get some supplies. Using my vast amount of money, I bought a steel knife, M1911 handgun, 22 magnum rifle, a tent, canteen, matches and lighter, and some other supplies to survive in the new country to which I traveled. After conversing with the cashier a bit, I decided Germany would be the place I visited first.

I then walked to the Airport and caught the first plane to Germany I found, which was, conveniently, was only an hour after they finished checking me (though I had to use the mist in a lot of situations to get past them). While I was sitting down, I looked in the glass window across from me and saw my reflection, only it wasn't me. The person was quite the spectacle, with unkempt ebony hair and frosty pale blue eyes, his face very angular and cheekbones defined. Then I realized… that's me! Those were the changes Zeus was talking about. I grinned a bit, approving my new appearance.

When I had finally taken off I said a quick prayer to Zeus not to strike me down, then looked around me. I was in coach class, not wanting to spend more money than necessary, and saw a little boy and her mother sitting next to me. They definitely looked like they didn't have much money, as their clothes were worn and old, but from their loving glances I knew they valued each other more than the mere trifles of a poor lifestyle.

The little boy, who looked about four, tapped my arm lightly. "Hey mister, can I look out the window?" His squeaky little voice was so adorable, and I smiled knowing there was no way I could deny him. As I prepared to move, his mother pulled the little boy back to her lap saying, "I'm sorry, he didn't mean to bother you." She looked fearful, as if I might hurt them just because her son tapped my arm. I shook my head and chuckled a bit. "Listen, you can look out the window anytime you want kiddo, it's cool with me." His mother looked shocked but the little boy didn't wait, rushing out of his mother's lap and over my legs to see the outside. "Theseus!" His mother scolded, "we don't run over people's legs!" I waved it away, saying it was no problem. "I'm Percy," I said politely, extending my hand. She looked hesitant at first, but then shook it. "Marisa."

We made small talk for the rest of the trip there. I found out she indeed did not have much money, but loved her little boy more than anything. My heart pained as I watched them because they so closely resembled my own childhood. I knew this little boy was a demigod (despite my lack of DNA I still had common sense), and the mother would need all the help she could get, so when we landed I handed her one of my cards. "It has more money than you could imagine, so please, use it wisely." "I can't take this!" She tried to protest. "Please, I have more than enough." She slowly reached out and I placed it in her open palm. Marisa then hugged me lightly, promising to take care her son best she could. "Thank you so much, I can finally do so many things I haven't been able to do with my little Theseus." I smiled and nodded, then turned and walked away, ready to see what the future held.

 **Author POV**

Well wasn't that cute. Percy you were such a softie back then (Que indignant 'hey' in background). Percy shush, it's true and you know it. (Well…) Exactly, now hush up and let me continue. Sheesh. As I was saying, Percy landed in Berlin and just wandered around the country for a few weeks, staying in motels and seeing the sights. For him, it was a bit of a drag, nothing to do other than see the interesting things there. So to try and find something he could relate with, he went to Italy. There he saw the Colosseum and other Roman sights, but even still he was extremely bored.

As he walked through the streets of Rome, he pondered where he should go next. He planned on traveling the world before he died, but he was tired of visiting places and doing nothing. ' _I should go somewhere where I can see new sights, but also be active. I just don't know where a place like that would be. Egypt maybe? Who knows'_

That night, as he arrived at his hotel, he sat down and began meditating, something he still did every night before bed. After a few minutes he unexpectedly fell into a dream like state. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his hotel, but rather in the branches on a Huangshan, a species of pine tree in China. 'Wait,' Percy thought, 'this is a Chinese tree… I'm in China!' "That you are, young Perseus," a raspy, yet peaceful voice said beside him.

Percy's head whipped over to the sound, his hand shooting into his satchel and pulling out his knife, quickly placing it at the old mans throat. "Good reflexes." He said appraisingly. Suddenly, a bright yellow light appeared around his arm, forcing it down and putting the knife away. While he was doing this, Percy got a good look at him. The man had long flowing white hair and a similar beard, and all in all looked like your classic Sensei. When Percy got control of his arm again, he took a shot in the dark. "I always wondered if the Chinese Pantheon existed, I guess now I know."

The man smiled lightly. "Very observant, your reputation does not precede you." Percy's head tilted slightly in confusion. "My reputation?" The elderly man nodded. "It's said you are young and reckless, acting without thought. As well as not smart, relying heavily on others when information is concerned." Percy chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, well not anymore. All my friends left me like dirt. I have to care for myself now." The older man nodded again, this time in understanding.

"So, two questions for you," Percy asked curiously, "which god are you and why am I here?" The old man readjusted himself on the branch, looking out over the mountains and plains. "To answer your first question, I'm not a god, more a powerful immortal than anything else. In fact, I'm the most powerful immortal in the Chinese Pantheon. My name is Yu-huang, the Jade Emperor and Monarch of the gods." Percy looked at him in shock, knowing this man was a living legend. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Yu-huang said with a chuckle. Percy closed his mouth quickly and waited the Jade to continue.

"Now to answer your second, I brought you here to tell you some things and make an offer. To start off, do you know what Chi is?" Percy thought for a second before answering, "It's the stuff that gives the gods and immortals power right?" Yu-huang nodded. "Now gods and immortals like myself have only a limited amount of Chi. Sure, we have more than your typical plant or animal, but not nearly enough to match humans. Since Prometheus created humans out of soil, and had a god breathe life into them, it caused human to hold the most Chi out of any living being. Long ago, the Primordial gods, namely Chaos, took the information of how to use it out of human hands in fear you may use it to defeat them, but I think that that decision was a mistake. Hence the reason you are here. There is a war on the horizon -Percy mentally groaned-. Chaos and other Primordial gods think humans have advanced to far and wish to exterminate you. The thing is, if you were to reach your full potential in Chi, you could have a chance of beating them. So, I want to teach you how to use Chi in every aspect."

Percy let all the information wash over him, before asking, "Wait, why not do this earlier? There have been many other opportunities you could've swept me away to teach me." The Jade Emperor looked like he was expecting the question and answered it swiftly. "Two reasons. One, the gods would've become suspicious of me and it could've started a war, and I had a vision that the gods would banish you so I waited the opportunity. And two, when you still had godly blood in you, your Chi was reduced significantly. It was like the gods but weaker; only being able to use one class of power. But when you were banished, your blood became pure of the Greek gods, and now the Chi flowing through you is the highest I've ever seen."

It took Percy a second to let it all sink in, but when it did, he frowned. "Why chose me? You just told me that you waited for me, but how did you know I would be the right choice? Even more importantly, how did you know I had so much Chi? I'm sure there have been many more people much more capable than I to learn about this." Yu-huang smiled lightly then put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "I decided to pick you for that reason right there. You're humble, courageous, loyal to fault, and don't desire power. That is why you're the perfect person to have it. The power that comes from Chi is great, and if I gave it to someone who couldn't control it and use it wisely, then they could destroy the Earth. Additionally, the purest of men always have the most Chi, as Chi is pure energy."

Percy thought over it, then nodded, accepting the information. "Ok, so you said you wanted to train me, so how are you going to do that? How do I find you?" He smirked, "Come to China as soon as possible, and I'll find you." Suddenly the dream-like world went out of focus and turned black, causing Percy to return to the real world, still in his meditative position. He looked down at his watch. It read 11:45, about an hour after he started. Percy ginned; this was going to be fun.

The very next day, Percy took first plane he could and left for China. It was exciting, the whole ordeal. Percy was finally going to train again after weeks and weeks of nothing. The prospect of adventure and danger was high, and Percy really couldn't wait.

 **Hey everyone! So this isn't a new story, but it is a new account. I already wrote the beginnings of this and posted this chapter here on an old account. Said account has a lot of my old, premature work, and I think now is a great time to start anew. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Did you hate this? Love it? Mild indifference? Review what you think!**


End file.
